only four words, easy enough
by three broomsticks
Summary: Jame's had felt the ring in his pocket and thought 'sure, why not now? It's as good a time as ever. I'll just pop down on one knee and say it, shall I'. Now he was there, and he couldn't quite remember how to make words properly.


**hello! s'been a while, hasn't it? **

**i dedicate this to the lovely m'rika, because her james and lily stories are wonder-filled and truly awesome. **_  
><em>

**disclaimer:** i don't own _harry potter_, because i am not jk rowling. we are quite good friends, though. i call her j-dogga or ro-ro. she calls me k-pizzle.

* * *

><p>James Potter was going to ask Lily Evans to marry him.<p>

Lily Evans, the girl who had turned him down for a date 23 times before finally giving in. Lily Evans, the girl who could turn as red as her hair due to pure, undiluted rage. Lily Evans, the girl who had openly despised him for a long, _long time._

Also the love of his life, but that was a given.

He'd been carrying the ring in his pocket for ages now, just waiting for the perfect moment. He'd had it all perfectly planned out in his head, step for step. There would be fireworks or something girly like that and he'd take her hand and get down on one knee. He'd pull out the ring with a smirk on his face, and say some loving speech. He'd start with a cheesy, yet endearing comment and then list all the reasons he loved her. He'd hold for her tears, and then ask the question, only four words, easy enough. Then he'd get up, put the ring on her finger and they'd kiss and hug and kiss again and then do some _other stuff_. It was simple.

Except that it so wasn't because now here he was, on bended knee and his brilliant mind had failed him.

He couldn't remember anything he was going to say, all of his words had left him. He had ended up in this mess because he'd felt the ring in his pocket and thought, _sure, why not now? It's as good a time as ever. I'll just pop down on one knee and say it, shall I?_

He couldn't believe it what he had done, but he was in too deep, it wasn't like he could stop now. He'd been down there for too long to just pretend he was tying his shoelace or looking for something on the floor. He was looking up at Lily who's expression turned more quizzical by the second.

"Lily," he said very slowly, as though his brain was not quite connected to his mouth properly.

"Yes," she replied as equally as slow, mocking him. Ordinarily, he would've laughed, but the situation at hand did not call for laughter.

He was surprised at how nervous he was. Nervous and terrified. Also happy and overwhelmed and joyous, but mostly really, _really_ nervous.

"I'd take a bludger to the head for you, you know," he said, quite suddenly, making it seem really odd rather than really romantic. . _Get your head in the game, Potter_, he thought.

Lily smiled and gave a short laugh. "Good to know," she said, turning to walk away.

James had intended to tenderly grasp her hand to stop her from leaving, except that he sort of shot his arm out from his side and gripped her hand with a sudden intensity and yanked her back to where she was previously standing.

He truly couldn't believe how much of an arse he was making of himself.

Lily's eyes widened and James blurted out a quick 'sorry'.

"What are you doing James? You're acting like a total duffer. And why are you still on the floor?"

As he pulled out the ring his heart was beating so violently, he thought it might pop out of his chest. He was still really nervous because, _oh my God, what if she said no?_

"Lily, I think you're really good," he said quite awkwardly, his head down to the ring. His brain was really not doing him any favours. "I also really, really love you. Please marry me?"

It was then that he looked up to his love's brilliant green eyes, which were, to his selfish delight, glistening with tears. She was also laughing.

"You are such a silly git," she said in an odd combination of crying and laughing. "And yes I will marry you".

James felt a surge of relief as he stood and and enveloped Lily in a tremendous hug. He put the ring on her finger and kissed her with the most emotion he'd ever kissed her with. She pulled apart and he rested his forehead on hers, gently.

She started giggling again, looking at his face. "That was really cute, Potter," she said, once again, mocking him.

"Shut up, Evans," he said, though he pulled her closer to him.

"No really," she said, making sure she'd pour salt while the wound was still fresh. "That was the coolest I've ever seen you, definitely. James Potter's finest hour."

She started laughing again, but this time James silenced her with a kiss. At first Lily resisted, worried that if she stopped her train of thought now, she'd forget all of the premium jokes she had lined up.

She forgot about all of those things, though, somewhere between the time she took off Jame's glasses and the time that her picked her up and carried her to the bedroom to do those _other things._

* * *

><p><strong>yes, i thought it would be cute that <em>the james potter<em> had his brain go to mush when he tried to propose to lily. **

**hope you enjoyed it!  
><strong>


End file.
